


A World Forgotten

by Slytherin_Coffin



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter by J.K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, i have no clue how this will go, strange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slytherin_Coffin/pseuds/Slytherin_Coffin
Summary: So, this is my first fan fiction here and I hope you enjoy. It’s, very obviously, a Criminal Minds and Harry Potter takeover thogh this one is based on Draco instead of Harry.There will be violence and mentions of rape, also a few gore and torture scenes, this being a partially Criminal Minds. I will put a warning at the beginning of a chapter that has something triggering and dark.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fan fiction here and I hope you enjoy. It’s, very obviously, a Criminal Minds and Harry Potter takeover thogh this one is based on Draco instead of Harry.   
> There will be violence and mentions of rape, also a few gore and torture scenes, this being a partially Criminal Minds. I will put a warning at the beginning of a chapter that has something triggering and dark.

“Crucio!”

Draco heard several voices utter the torture curse, but they all sounded far away. As did his own endless screaming as the pain from the curse exploded in his body, the pain excruciating right down to his core. This had become normal, having been going on for several weeks, but it felt more like years to the Malfoy. 

He barely registered when they came and went nowadays, time just seemed nonexistent as he sat in the windowless room waiting for the witches and wizards to come back. Over the course of the three weeks he’d been locked up, the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters had done anything to him. Their tactics ranged from emotional to physical torture, but only the Dark Lord went as far as sexual abuse. 

In all honesty, with everything that was happening, Draco was terrified. No relief came, even when the curses stopped and they left. Everything hurt, everything reminded him of his idiotic failure. He was tired of the pain, the endless torment, of everything. He just wanted out, he wanted everything to just fade away, better yet, he wanted to fade into nothingness. 

Sadly, he couldn’t fade into nothingness and everything could fade, but he could get away. And he was going to get away. Before he even realized it, he heard a loud crack and felt a pain that seemed to erupt in his skull, making him feel like his head was splitting in two. Within moments, he had apparated away. He was in too much pain to even realize he’d done it, in too much pain to even recognize where he was, in too much pain to stay conscious. 

In those quick moments, the young Malfoy’s world went black.


	2. Not an Update

Hey guys, I know I haven't been updating but I've got writer's block with this story and have kinda lost all my ideas for it.

I'm trying to think of something else and how to continue this, but I may end up orphaning this work due to mental health and writer's block. 

I have another story going though and my ideas for that one haven't disappeared so hopefully that other one won't just stop like this one has. 

Again, I am sorry for not updating, I will try my best to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was the Prologue, I hope you liked it. I’m leaving one last warning, I am not very consistent on updates but I will try my best to update when I can.


End file.
